Another Reckless Party
by Comedyfanatic
Summary: It's time for a reckless party! Nightshade and Kinzu decide to throw a party involving a whole load of anime characters. There's kareoke, pillow fights, and lots of madness! Just sit back and read an amazing yet completely random fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Crappy Kareoke

A Ninja's Guide to Random Stuff

Kinzu: We is back peoplz! That means more randomness!

Nightshade: Let's get to the point. We've invited a bunch of characters from various T.V. shows to a party and things may get out of hand. Especially since my chainsaw keeps slipping when I try to carve the ice swan!

Kinzu: You have no respect for decor man.

Ding dong!

Kinzu: Looks like their here!(opens door)

Ash: Hel-

Nightshade: Whoah! (slips on ice swan's demented face)

Ash: Eeeep! (Gets hit by chainsaw)

Kinzu: (looks at watch) Hmm, someone died in the first 15 seconds. Took longer than I expected.

Nightshade: Ugghhh...hey, what kind of garnish is that? (Looks at blood oozing from Ash) Whatever. It'll have to do for now. (pours blood on salad)

Kinzu: I just lost my appetite.

Naruto: Is there any ramen? I'm starved!

Sakura: Be considerate Naruto! (Hits Naruto)

Pochi: Goro! (Hearts in eyes)

Izumi: No Pochi! Bad! (Tries to refrain Pochi from "tasting" Sakura)

Sakura: Say, haven't I seen you be-

Kinzu: Nope. Never.

Sakura: No, I'm pretty sure...

Kinzu: You've got the wrong guy.

Yugi: Anyone up for duel monsters?

Nightshade: I've got one of those evil ideas that make bad guys grin.

Joey: So why aren't you grinning then?

Nightshade: Cause I'm not evil. I'm ebil. (Whispers to Kinzu)

Kinzu: Heh heh...

Lesson one: How to kill of two idiots with one dart

Kinzu: What say we have an eating contest? Whoever can eat the most without barfing wins!

Yugi: You're on!(starts shoveling down food)

Kinzu: (shoves food off plate onto the floor) Heh heh heh...

A little while later...

Yugi: Ughhh...(looks like over-inflated balloon) I couldn't eat another bite...

Kinzu: Say, Yugi. Isn't that some guy with a golden eye?

Yugi: Pegasus! Oh no!

Kinzu: (grabs puzzle thing) Ha! (Throws puzzle off the edge of balcony)

Yugi: Nooooooo! (jumps after puzzle)

Joey: Yugi! Hang on! (runs to railing)

Yugi: I'm so fat I can float! And that's a good thing!

Kinzu: Adios. (Throws dart which deflates Yugi as he falls to his doom)

Joey: Yuuuuugi!

Nightshade: (throws penny off the balcony)

Joey: Hey look. A penny! (jumps after penny)

Leila: Don't throw away your life for him!

Joey: Yugi? I'm doing this for the penny!

Bender: Ha ha! That meat bag's boned! (puffs cigar)

Nightshade: Lesson over.

Pochi: Goro goro! (chases Izumi)

Kinzu: There's nothing good on T.V. (looks at Pochi chasing Izumi)

Nightshade: Go get the popcorn.

Izumi: Someone help me!

Bender: Know what always help me forget my problems? Laughing at other people's misery! Ha ha ha ha!

Leila: Bender, that's cruel.

Bender: I know it baby cakes. (puffs cigar)

Kinzu: This show's getting boring. (clicks remote) And the dumb remote is broken!

Kakashi: I hate to state the obvious, but how are you going to accomplish anything by clicking the remote in Izumi's direction?

Kinzu: What say we all head out back to the kareoke machine?

All but Nightshade and Naruto: Yeeaaah!

Nightshade: Oh great. I hate singing.

Naruto: Right after I finish my ramen!

Lesson Two: It is highly advised that you plug your ears while a girl sings

Kinzu: Who's up first?

Sakura: Pick me! Pick me!

Kinzu: Oh fine. Just sing and get it over with.

Nightshade: Couldn't I have a quick death as apposed to slow and painful?

Sakura: I'm going to be singing "Hollaback girl"

Uh huh, that's my (beep). All the girls wanna be like-

Nightshade: Good lord no!

Bender: Get that Jackass off the stage! Give her the cane!

Kinzu: Spare my senses! I'm going deaf!

Sakura: I'm not that bad, am I?

Bender: To hell you are! (throws beer can at Sakura)

Leila: Stop her before I have only one ear too!

Nightshade: Get off the stage! You don't even deserve to tap dance for preschoolers! (hits Sakura with large stick)

Kinzu: Throw her limp body off the stage and be done with it! Who's singing next?

Izumi: Maybe I should...

Bender: I sure hope your better than the last jerk!

Izumi: I'll be singing "Respect"

"R E S P E C T! Find out what it means to me..."(music keeps playing in back round)

Kinzu: Well, she's better than forehead girl. But I still don't like it.

Nightshade: Any minute now, something is going to spoil this performance.

Pochi: Goro! (jumps on stage to chase Izumi)

Nightshade: What did I tell ya?

Kinzu: Anyway, the next person singing will be...

Izumi: Leave my bra alone!

Kinzu: 0o Anyway, next up is Nightshade.

Nightshade: You'll never take me alive!

Kinzu: Well, it's hard to imagine your dead body singing, so I'll have to.

Nightshade: Oh no...I'm doomed. Just shoot me now and be done with it. I guess I'll sing "When I'm Gone", but after that I'll shoot the D.J.

There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone...

When your reusation x-ray  
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Now roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm goneEverything I am  
And everything in me  
wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone...

Whoa, whoa..

Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone...

Kinzu: OMG

Bender: Oh lordy!

Naruto: (stops eating ramen) What in the world?

Nightshade: (shoots kareoke machine) Well? What did it sound like?

Kinzu: It was actually...decent.

Izumi: It was inspiring!

Bender: Jeez lady! Put some clothes on!

Pochi: Goro!

Izumi: Eeeepppp!

Kinzu: Ahem...after a very unexpected performance by Nightshade, we are moving on. Next up will be...(drum roll) Bender!

Bender: Ha! I'll sing better than all you losers, cause I'm singing a traditional robot folk song, "Mr.Robato"

"Domo arigato Mr.robato, domo...domo...domo arigato Mr.robato, domo...domo...

Misty: Typical. I mean, what can you expect from a robot pokemon?

Bender: You dare mistake me for a little ugly thing? Bite my shiny metal ass! I challenge you to poke battle! Hit it you sorry excuse for a kareoke machine! (Battle music plays)

Misty: Go, Garados! Use water blast attack!

Garados missed!

Bender: I use "beer can shot!" (throws beer bottle at Garados)

It was super effective! Garados was knocked out! Misty was out of available pokemon!

Bender: Eh heh heh heh...(steals Misty's wallet) Hah hah, you suck!

Kinzu: When we return, we'll be back with more kareoke! It looks like Sasuke is singing next! That'll be interesting...


	2. The Continuing Kareoke

A Ninja's Guide to Random Stuff

* * *

Some people were confused about the characters, so here's a profile on each of them.

Bender: A robot who likes to drink beer, smoke, and anything else illegal. He's from Futerama.

Izumi: A 15 year old maid who works for an utter perv. She has short black hair and wears a maids outfit. (Well duh!) She's from He is My Master.

Pochi: Izumi's pet alligator. He has a perverted side, and likes to chase girls. Then, he "tastes" them by sticking their heads in his mouth.

Leila: She's a cyclops with long purple hair. She always wears a white sleeveless shirt. She's from Futerama.

Senri: A close to mute dude with long gray hair. I think he's something like 17 or 19. He can morph his arm into that of a bear's. He's from Anima.

Yugi and Joey: Two jerks from Yu-Gi-Oh who are stupid beyond reason. Nuff said.

Yoshitaka: A perv with no boundaries. I'd say what I really think about him, but I doubt that kind of language is aloud here.

Misty and Ash: The moron parade goes on and on. These two are stupid, overconfident idiots who battle with little ugly things known as pokemon. It's obvious where they're from, isn't it?

* * *

Sasuke: Do I have to sing? I honestly hate singing.

Kinzu: And I honestly don't care. So get up on the stage, emo boy!

Sasuke: Fine, fine. I'm going. I guess I'll sing "Spitfire"

Call me what you want but they call me spitfire!

Call me what you want but they call me spitfire!

Kinzu: (voice is drowned out by music)

Nightshade: (throws beer can at Sasuke) Shut up! I'm trying to hear Kinzu complain about your crappy singing!

Sasuke: (is knocked out by beer can) The pain...

Kinzu: I don't mean to be rude but...oh wait, yes I do! You suck at singing! Go sleep in a rancid barn somewhere, you pennyless hobo of a singer!

Nightshade: Truer words have never been spoken...

Kinzu: Ahem...back to singing. Next up is...Senri? But isn't he almost mute?

Nightshade: Then make him play the guitar!

Senri: ... "Frankenstein"...

After a great deal of ear covering as Senri played the un-tuned guitar, everyone prepared for some sort of torture as Naruto stepped up to the stage.

Naruto: I made this up... It's called "Ramen"

Raaaammmmennn! It tastes so goooood! I like it with miso...it is the best foooood! Instant and cup, I've tried em all...after a I eat too much I spin and fall!

Bender: Jesus! I can't stand this!

Leila: Sorry I have to do this to you but...hiya!

Nightshade: So there is justice in this world...

Chouji: Why did you stop him from singing that perfect harmony about a holy object! I'll destroy you all! Meat tank! (Inflates) wuuda wuuda wuuda wuuda!

Bender: I laugh at your fatness! Ha ha ha ha! Whoah! (Is hit by meat tank)

Nightshade: Kinzu, I believe that's your cue.

Kinzu: Right! (Throws dart which deflates Chouji)

Bender: Ha! Now I laugh at your flatness! Ha ha ha ha!

Nightshade: That was an un-expected turn of events but now we get to the good part! We get to hear Kinzu sing!

Kinzu: Oh no...notify the next of my kin that I died to the wrath of the kareoke machine.

Nightshade: I'm your brother but apart from me you have no kin. Unless, of course, you have a secret girlfriend...

Kinzu: No way! As if! That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of!

Nightshade: Just get up there and do it or die trying!

Kinzu: Are those the only options? I was hoping that maybe I might survive through this.

Nightshade: Just sing already! Your wasting valuable comic time!

Kinzu: Okay, fine. I'll be singing "Ninja Rap"

Yes, I am a ninja, you know what I mean.

I'm dressed all in black so that I can't be seen.

My rapping is sweet, my moves are unseen just like Donitello minus the green.

Ninja ninja ninja ninja. limp ninja time! Limp ninja...limp ninja.

Yes I am a ninja, I live in a lair and wherever there's danger, you know I'll be there.

If you are an evildoer best beware, I'll kick you in the nards and won't even care.

Kick. Punch. Kick punch combo! Get down! Stiff ninja time!

Peace! Except for you!

Everyone: 0o

Kinzu: What!

Nightshade: (snickers)

Bender: Ha ha ha ha ha! Man, that was funny! That was almost as much fun as getting wasted on booze! Braaaap! (Burps fire)

Kinzu: Grrrrr...next up is Itachi.

Sasuke: (wakes up) Itachi! What are you doing here! And more importantly, what are you singing!

Itachi: Foolish brother...I'm singing "Crawling"

Crawling in my skin! These wounds, they will not heal!

Fear is how I fall! Confusing what is real!

There's something inside me that stirs beneath the surface...consuming...confusing...

I can't seem...to find myself again. My falls are closing in-

Sasuke: Itachi! I won't tolerate your killing of my family! I'll rip you to shreds! Although I'm really doing this to stop you from singing that infernal song...but that's besides the point! Die! (Forms chidori)

Itachi: You may have delayed my singing, but you will never defeat me! For I have the ultimate weapon! Nothing can-ackk!

Kinzu: No, I have the ultimate weapon! The chopstick! (Pulls chopstick out of Itachi's mouth and pokes him with it) Bet you didn't see that one coming, even with your Sharingan.

Nightshade: Isn't he about the 5th person to get knocked out?

Sakura: ugghhh...

Nightshade: Oh wait. Looks like only four.

Kinzu: (throws chopstick at Sakura, knocking her out) Okay. We're good now. The next to sing is Hinata, with the song "Every Heart", in dedication to one of our reviewers!

Hinata: O-okay. Here I go...

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars

Round & round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
Every heart every heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you  
& give you a sound sleep

Someday every hearts gonna free and easy We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always week after love and peace forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look at the sky every heart is shining all today

Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we well smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

Kinzu: My god...that was...

Nightshade: Actually...good.

Naruto: Yeah Hinata! That was awesome!

Hinata: Naruto-kun...

Nightshade: Since when did he wake up?

Kinzu: I am stopping the kareoke BECAUSE I CAN! We're now moving on to the next event...(throws pillow at Naruto) pillow fight!

Naruto: You'll regret that! (Hurls pillow back at Kinzu)

Nightshade: Not if I get to him first! (Throws pillows at Kinzu)

Kinzu: Aha! (Shoots springs out of his sleeves) Oh, so that's were those went. I new my bed was missing that sproing. But now It's on to war!


	3. The Melee of Feathers

A Ninja's Guide to Random Stuff

Poooooooof!

Sheshruke: Yo yo yo peace out!

Firebrand: Do you have to do that every time we dramatically poof into existence?

Sheshruke: Obviously, yes. Now all of you die to the wrath of my overstuffed pillow! (Chucks pillow in the general direction of Sasuke)

Sasuke: What the...? Ach! (Gets hit by pillow which propels him into the salad dish)

Nightshade: would you like some punch with your head injury? (Throws punch bowl at Sasuke, knocking him out for the...oh, I don't even care how many times that's happened now)

Kinzu: Another one bites the dust.

Ruler: (he also poofed out of the cloudy thing) I'm just as deadly with a pillow as I am with a bow! (Shoots pillow out of cannon that appeared from nowhere)

Naruto: Prepare to die by the pillow of the future hokage! Beli- (is crushed under wall)

Ibiki: Ahahahahah! Now I will show you the pain and agony a cheese grater can cause!

Nightshade: Huh! I thought I sealed you away in my other story!

Ibiki: I will now demonstrate my torture methods! (Grabs Ebisu)

Ebisu: Noooooooooo!

Izumi: I'm sorry to do this to you Nightshade but...(attacks Nightshade with a pillow)

Nightshade: (appears behind Izumi) And I'm **not **sorry to do this to you! (Whacks Izumi clear into next Tuesday)

Kinzu: Hmmm...I'll have to throw this piece of cheese to-

Zhookshen: Cheeeeeeeeeeeeese! (Grabs cheese from Kinzu) Mine!

Nightshade: What is with all these dudes?

Zhookshen: Least I'm not as bad as that beeping Naruto.

Hinata: I'll have to use my juken on you for insulting Naruto. Hiya! (Throws pillow that spills paper everywhere at Zhookshen)

Zhookshen: What's this? (Looks at paper) Ehheheheh!

Kinzu: What's all this? (Catches paper) Good lord!

Hinata: Oh no! Are those...

Zhookshen: I didn't know you kept pictures of Naruto in your pillow! How sweet...now you can both rest in pieces together! (Throws pillow which ejects razors)

Hinata: Eeeeeee! (Is sliced by razors)

Nightshade: Somehow I knew this comic would get much more violent as soon as you came.

Sheshruke: What's with the delay of beating the crap out of eachother with pillows? I will destroy you all with ease!

Nightshade: And I'll whack you with my temper pedic pillow with ease!

Sheshruke: That finishes things! This is war!

Izumi: Is it next Tuesday yet? I really want to be in the comic again...

Nightshade: Oh fine. Just don't say or do anything stupid.

Izumi: How about we do this in an organized manner and pick teams?

Kinzu: That would be a perfectly decent idea...if we were cowardly enough to rely on team mates! Every man for himself!

Nightshade: Oh and Izumi, there's something I need to tell you...(leans closer to Izumi)

Izumi (bluses) W-what is it?

Nightshade: I thought I told you not to say anything stupid! (Whacks Izumi into the Tuesday after the next Tuesday)

Kinzu: Ohhhhh...right in the eardrum.

Firebrand: I'd hate to be on the wrong end of that pillow.

Naruto: (angel music plays as he sprouts wings)

Zhooksahen: You can't begin your assent to heaven. Your not dead yet.

Naruto: Oh. Good point.

Zhookshen: (shoots Naruto with pocket machine gun) Ok, now you can go ahead up to that big piece of cheese in the sky.

Everyone: 0o

Zhookshen: Hey, we all have our own beliefs, right?

Hinata: Naruto-kun! Don't leave without me! (Jumps off balcony)

Naruto: Ah, I'm feeling better now. Where's Hinata?

Ruler: Oh, the irony of it all.

Bender: That meat bag of yours had it coming anyway.

Hinata: I hear Naruto-kuns voice!

Bender: Aw crap. Way to ruin the moment jackass.

Nightshade: Why aren't you dead?

Hinata: I heard Naruto calling out to me...also I think I landed on something soft. (Gets up and sees she landed on Yugi and Joey's corpses) Eeeeeeeek!

Kinzu: Ahem...where were we? Ah yes...I'll show you the wrath of my randomness! Over-fluffed pillow jutsu!

Zhookshen: I'll show you the wrath of my cheez! I fight for the honor of the holy cheddar!

Sheshruke: I've had it with all this mono-logging! Yet's just kill each other already!

Nightshade: Is that a death wish buddy? Cause if it is, your wish is about to come true! (Chucks pillow at Shehruke)

Ruler: Hello? Aren't you guys supposed to be afraid of my big cannon like thing? Hello?

Mitsuki: Hello everyone! It's time to play feather melee!

Everyone: Huh?

Mitsuki: In this game, everyone will face off against each other in a tournament style battle.

Kinzu: Sounds fine to me.

Nightshade: Yeah, I guess that's ok...

Mitsuki: Good! Then the first contestants will be Kinzu and Sakura, who just woke up!

Sakura: Eh?

Mitsuki: Ready...fight!

Kinzu: Die. (Knocks Sakura out AGAIN)

Nightshade: I'm sure we all saw that coming.

Mitsuki: After that short match, the next round will be Zhookshen against Kakashi! Fight!

Zhookshen: (sneers) Oh how I've waited for this moment.

Kakashi: Don't get to cocky. I've still got my secret jutsu.

Zhookshen: (poofs behind Kakashi) You mean this one? One thousand years of death!

Kakashi: Arrrggghhhh! Looks like I'm blasting off again! (Flies into distance)

Misty: I've heard that phrase before.

Since it's a pain to keep typing all the unimportant matches, I'll just be telling you the results of the boring ones.

Bender lost to Leila despite his broken beer can, Sasuke beat Naruto by setting fire to his pillow, Senri beat Hinata hands down with his bear claw. Then it was Nightshade v.s. Firebrand.

Mitsuki: Get ready...and fight!

Nightshade: Alright Firebrand. Prepare to feel the sting of my iron...(pokes pillow) check that, my **fluffy** pillow.

Firebrand: I don't think you know who your dealing with.

Nightshade: No actually, I don't. Who the heck are you?

Firebrand: I'm a thief that ransacks houses and rich men for no real reason. Now have at you! (Swings pillow at Nightshade)

Nightshade: (side steps and jumps behind Firebrand) I have to words for you...

Firebrand: Uh oh...

Nightshade: Up yours! (Shoves pillow up Firebrand's butt)

Firebrand: Even though it's soft it burns! Yaaaah!

Mitsuki: This round goes to Nightshade! The next round will be between Pochi and Sheshruke! Please begin!

Sheshruke: I'll defeat you with ease!

Bender: Aw shut up jerk!

Mitsuki: Now Pochi, if you win this I'll send you some pictures master Yoshitaka took of Izumi.

Pochi: Goro! (Charges Sheshruke) Goro goro goro!

Sheshruke: Hey! Isn't that cheating? Your not aloud to bribe him, are you? Ahhhh! (Is crushed by Pochi)

Mitsuki: And the winner is...Pochi!

Pochi: Goro!

Mitsuki: The next fight is between Ruler and Ino. Begin!

Ruler: May as well give up now Ino. Your way out of your league.

Ino: Oh really? Mind transfer jutsu!

Ruler: Missed! Now it's time for you to get your licks!

Everyone: 0o

Ruler: Not literally! Oh just die already. (Knocks Ino out with his pillow)

Mitsuki: And the victor is Ruler! We will now be...what are you doing?

Ruler: (shoots Ino in various vital spots with his bow) Ahhhhh...now I feel much better...

Mitsuki: Anyway, We will now be moving on to the finals. The first match is Zhookshen against Leila. Battle!

Kinzu: Hey Zhookshen! She insulted cheese!

Zhookshen: Why you...!

Leila: I did not! I didn't say anyth-

Bender: Yeah! She said it was old and horrible smelling. Like Fry's ass!

Zhookshen: I'll blast you into the Tuesday after next Tuesday were you'll be joining Izumi! Yahhhh!

Leila: Hiya! (Hits Zhookshen with a pillow right between the eyes) That should teach you a lesson!

Mitsuki: And the winner is Leila! Next to go is Kinzu and Pochi! Begin!

Kinzu: All right you over sized alligator. Time to meet your maker! Ninja centerfold! (Turns into Izumi)

Pochi: Goro! (Chases Kinzu in Izumi form)

Kinzu: That totally backfired. I'll have to do something new...like this! Bring back person who was sent into the Tuesday after next Tuesday jutsu! (Summons Izumi)

Pochi: Goro! (Rips Izumi's skirt)

Izumi: Eeeeeeee! (Runs away with Pochi chasing her)

Mitsuki: Since Pochi has left the ring, it appears that Kinzu is the winner! Our next battle is berween Ruler and Sasuke. Fight!

Ruler: No screwing around. Take this! (Shoots a pillow from his bow at Sasuke)

Sasuke: Ha! (Catches pillow) Fire flower jutsu!

Ruler: Literal meaning jutsu!

Sasuke: What the...? (fire balls turn into little flaming flowers) How in the world!

Ruler: Now your finished! (Big dramatic drum roll) Cut that crap out! Ahem...anyway, die! (Whacks Sasuke so hard he crashes through the floor)

Mitsuki: And the victor of this match is...Ruler! Now we have a face-off between Senri and Nightshade. Begin!

Senri: ...

Nightshade: So who's going to make the first move?

Senri: ...(charges with bear arm and pillow)

Nightshade: Bad mistake. (Does an upward kick, sending Senri high flying) Petrifying pillow poke! (Pokes Senri with his pillow 1479 times)

Senri: Ugh... (lands with large thud and evil arm cramp)

Mitsuki: And the winner of this round is Nightshade! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...the third round!

Bender: You mean they didn't just call the lottery number 693? Crap!

Mitsuki: The match that will lead off the new round will be between Nightshade and Ruler. Battle!

Leila: Hiya! (Swings pillow at Nightshade)

Nightshade: (ducks) My, aren't we hasty? Say goodbye to your victory, as well as your dignity. (Smashes pillow very forcefully into Leila's stomach)

Leila: Darn, I knew I should have worn my thick jacket. Uhn...

Mitsuki: And this one goes hands down to Nightshade! Let's see if Kinzu and Ruler can recreate that display!

Ruler: Sorry to do this to you, but your going down.

Kinzu: Heh. Let's just see about that. Shadow clone jutsu!

Ruler: (thought cam) Hmm...there's only 3 of them, giving me a 33 chance of hitting the real one...

Nightshade: (thought cam) Kinzu's got this figured out...he's planned his moves perfectly.

Zhookshen: (thought cam) I like cheese...I think I'm in a field of yellow...

Kinzu: Hah! (Comes from underground)

Ruler: What the! Gaaaah! (Is hit by Kinzu's surprise attack)

Mitsuki: And the winner of this round is Kinzu! We will now be moving on to the grand finale, the final battle between Nightshade and Kinzu, two brothers who have been fighting to get to the top! Start your engines!

Nightshade: Now we decide which one of us is stronger!

Kinzu: Bring. It. On! (Charges)

Nightshade: Yaaaaaah! (charges)

Whaaaaaaammm!

Nightshade: Urg!

Kinzu: Ack!

Mitsuki: Oh and it looks like they're in the heat of battle, completely tied!

Kinzu: Your pretty good.

Nightshade: Same to you. I don't think any winner is going to come out of this fight.

Kinzu: Oh really? Look behind you.

Nightshade: Huh? (Looks to see Izumi with pochi hot on her heels)

Kinzu: Made you- urg! (Is hit by rampaging Pochi)

Nightshade: Holy...! (is hit by Izumi)

Izumi: Oh! I'm with Nightshade-kun...(blushes)

Mitsuki: It's impossible to tell who is winning through all this smoke! Wait, wait...it's clearing...(smoke clears to reveal Kinzu unconscious with Pochi laid out flat behind him and Nightshade unconscious with Izumi clining to him) And there you have it! A tie!

Bender: Nuts! And just when I thought I'd won that bet...

Mitsuki: Tune in next time for more surprises!

Ruler: A little help here? I can't pry Izumi off Nightshade with a crobar...


End file.
